degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Don't Look Back/@comment-3284502-20150909052529
I decided to see how well Degrassi has divided plots through the seasons. I'm not counting the teachers as main characters for this, just the kids, but I'll be sure to note when the teachers DO get plots. Season One EMMA: 9, JOEY: 2, ASHLEY: 6, PAIGE: 1, LIBERTY: 2, J.T.: 3, TERRI: 1, TOBY: 2, JIMMY: 3, SPINNER: 2, MANNY: 1, SEAN: 1 Main Kids With A Plot: 11/11. Plus Joey had two plots in the two parter pilot (counting two-parters as two plots) Season Two PAIGE: 5, CRAIG: 5, JIMMY: 3, SPINNER: 2., ASHLEY: 3, TERRI: 1, SEAN, J.T.: 6, TOBY: 5, LIBERTY: 1, MANNY: 2, EMMA: 6, ELLIE: 3, HAZEL: 1 Main Kids With A Plot: 11/12, plus 3 plots for Ellie and 1 for Hazel, whom were recurring characters. Season Three PAIGE: 1, CRAIG: 5, ELLIE: 3, JIMMY, SPINNER: 3, HAZEL, ASHLEY: 1, MARCO: 3, TERRI: 3, LIBERTY: 2, TOBY: 2, SEAN: 3, MANNY: 3, J.T.: 1, EMMA: 5, SNAKE: 3, JOEY: 2, CAITLIN: 2 Main Kids With A Plot 13/15, plus 3 plots for Snake, 2 plots for Joey, and 2 plots for Caitlin. Season 4 PAIGE: 8, CRAIG: 9, ELLIE: 2, JIMMY: 2, SPINNER: 2, HAZEL, ASHLEY, MARCO: 2, LIBERTY: 2, SEAN: 1, MANNY: 2, TOBY: 1, EMMA: 5, J.T.: 3, JOEY: 2, RICK: 1, CAITLIN: 1 Main Kids With A Plot: 12/14, plus 2 plots for Joey, 1 with Rick, and 1 with Caitlin. Season 5 ALEX: 1, PAIGE: 4, CRAIG: 2, ELLIE: 2, JIMMY: 4, HAZEL, MARCO: 2, LIBERTY: 2, J.T.: 4, MANNY: 2, EMMA: 6, TOBY, SPINNER: 5, PETER, JOEY: 1, SNAKE: 2, SPIKE: 1 Main Kids With A Plot: 11/14, plus 1 plot for Joey, 2 for Snake, and 1 for Spike. Season Six PAIGE: 3, ELLIE: 6, MARCO: 3, LIBERTY, ALEX: 3, SEAN: 1, J.T.: 4, TOBY: 1, EMMA: 6, MANNY: 4, JIMMY: 1, SPINNER: 1, DARCY: 2, PETER: 3, DEREK: 1, SNAKE: 1 Kids With A Plot: 13/14, plus one plot for Derek and one plot for Snake Season Seven PAIGE: 3, ELLIE: 2, MARCO: 2, LIBERTY: 1, DAMIEN, JIMMY: 2, SPINNER: 4, EMMA: 4, MANNY: 8, DANNY: 1, JANE: 1, DEREK, DARCY: 6, PETER: 2, HOLLY J.: 1, MIA: 5, TOBY: 2, ALEX: 1, ASHLEY: 2, ANYA: 1 Kids Who Got A Plot: 14/16, plus 2 plots for Toby, 1 plot for Alex, 2 plots for Ashley, and 1 plot for Anya. Season Eight LIBERTY: 1, EMMA: 4, SPINNER: 2, MANNY: 1, KELLY, DANNY: 1, JANE: 3, DEREK, PETER: 5, JOHNNY, BRUCE, SAV: 3, HOLLY J.: 4, MIA: 4, BLUE, LEIA: 1, RILEY: 1, CHANTAY, ANYA, K.C.: 1, CLARE: 6, CONNOR, ALLI: 5, PAIGE: 1, ELLIE: 1 Kids Who Got A Plot: 16/23, plus 1 for Paige and 1 for Ellie Season 9 SPINNER: 1, EMMA: 1, MANNY, DANNY: 1, JANE: 2, PETER: 3, JOHNNY: 1, BRUCE, SAV: 2, HOLLY J.: 5, FIONA: 1, BLUE, LEIA, RILEY: 3, DECLAN: 2, CHANTAY: 2, ANYA: 3, K.C.: 4, CONNOR, DAVE: 4, JENNA, CLARE: 2, ALLI: 4, MARCO: 1 Kids Who Got A Plot: 18/23, plus one plot for Marco. Season 10 PETER, SAV: 10, HOLLY J.: 9, FIONA: 11, LEIA, RILEY: 10, ZANE, DECLAN, CHANTAY: 2, ANYA: 7, DREW: 5, ELI: 5, BIANCA, OWEN, K.C.: 4, CLARE: 14, ALLI: 12, CONNOR: 3, DAVE: 9, JENNA: 11, ADAM: 9, WESLEY: 6 Kids Who Got A Plot: 15/22 Season 11 SAV: 7, HOLLY J.: 4, RILEY: 2, ZANE, CHANTAY, ANYA: 8, FIONA: 12, MARISOL: 2, DREW: 9, ELI: 8, BIANCA: 4, OWEN, JAKE: 4, IMOGEN: 2, KATIE: 7, K.C.: 8, CONNOR: 6, DAVE: 6, CLARE: 12, ALLI: 6, JENNA: 4, ADAM: 4, WESLEY: 2, TRISTAN: 2, TORI: 2, MAYA: 3, ZIG, MO: 2 Kids Who Got A Plot: 24/28 Season 12 MARISOL: 2, DREW: 10, ELI: 10, FIONA: 8, BIANCA: 2, DALLAS: 4, OWEN, JAKE: 2, MO: 1, IMOGEN: 3, KATIE: 6, LUKE, K.C.: 4, BECKY: 4, DAVE: 4, CLARE: 11, ADAM: 5, ALLI: 4, CONNOR: 2, JENNA: 4, CAMPBELL: 5, TRISTAN: 6, TORI, ZIG: 4, MAYA: 10 Kids Who Got A Plot: 22/25 Season 13 BIANCA, ELI, KATIE, LUKE, BECKY; 8, ALLI: 14, DALLAS: 4, CONNOR, CLARE: 17, JENNA: 2, IMOGEN: 6, ADAM: 3, DREW: 16, DAVE, JACK, GRACE, WINSTON: 2, MILES: 5, MAYA: 16, TRISTAN: 10, ZIG: 4, ZOE: 7, FRANKIE: 2 Kids Who Got A Plot: 16/23 Season 14 ELI: 2, BECKY: 8, ALLI: 1, DALLAS: 2, CONNOR, CLARE: 9, JENNA, IMOGEN: 5, DREW: 4, JACK, TINY, GRACE, WINSTON: 4, MILES: 6, MAYA: 8, TRISTAN: 3, ZIG: 6, ZOE: 9, FRANKIE: 7, HUNTER: 1, LOLA, SHAY Kids Who Got A Plot: 15/22. These are the statistics I found. Make of them what you wanna. But around the time of season 8 or 9 (or as I like to call it "The Cast Exploded") things got SCREWY. You can always easily detect the main characters, but some of these are ridiculous. The record high for most plots in one season is Clare, in season 13, where she had 17 PLOTS.